777's life
by MagicComet
Summary: 777 was treated very badly when she was a child and now her life is about to turn out even worse. And yet how can someone that has been through so much pain be so kind? please read and review. Rated T for sexual themes.
1. A new friend

It was an ordinary day that wasn't in any way special or good. The sky was still cloudy and the air was still polluted. Except there was something different about today because you can hear the sound someone screaming in pain in fact that one person was a stitchpunk, female to be exact. Her name was 777 and she has been through it all. She was in pain. Her parents were cruel to her when she was a child. They would whip her and punish her, even if she did nothing wrong.

They hated her and didn't care what would happen to her. So one day her parents went for a small walk and they took 777 with them and while she was distracted they left her in the emptiness alone and by herself. She was crying and begging her parents to come back for her but they never did. So she began her journey by walking away from what was once her home. 777 walked for hours and hours, hoping to find someone but she never did.

She found security in an old abandoned home and she lived there for years by herself. She was still a little lonely sometimes but she didn't mind too much. Until one day she was taking a walk, looking for supplies when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head around and saw another stitchpunk like her. It was male and had white fabric with a row of blue stitches going down his front.

His hands and feet were made with copper that was somehow colored blue. She smiled and waved at him and he waved back. Then 777 turned and walked away. She didn't want to bother him because she thought that he would be cruel just like her parents. Then suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around and saw the male stitchpunk. "Hello" he said and smiled at her.

"My name is 18. Where are we exactly?" 777 was confused. She didn't know kindness very well because she had never really experienced it but she complied anyway. "We're in the emptiness. There isn't much to look at. It's very lonely here." 777 looked down sadly but the 18 put his finger under her chin and lifted up her face. "What is your name?" He asked. And she responded. "My name is 777."

18 removed his finger from under her chin. "That is a nice name. Where are you from and do you have anywhere to go?" He seemed to be observing her body slightly. "Well I don't really know where I came from and I don't really have anywhere to go either." 18 raised an eyebrow. "So you don't know where your from huh? Well if you would like you can come with me." 777 smiled slightly. "Are you sure? I mean I could cause some trouble."

18 smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just come with me." 777 smiled wider. "Thank you. It's very kind of you to do this for me." 18 winked at her then grabbed her hand gently and started walking them to his hideout. 777 thought he was nice to be taking her in like this. The poor thing didn't even know what was going to happen next.


	2. An encounter

18 took 777 to his home witch was just an old ruined house. 777 went inside and she started tracing the walls with her fingertips. 18 saw this and raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see?" 777 continued tracing the walls while replying. "It's very interesting." 18 smirked when she said that.

777 kept looking around the building. 18 just smiled and sat down. 777 finished exploring and sat down beside him. "So where did you come from 18?" 18 thought for a moment before answering. "I woke up in an old abandon house. That's all I know about where I came from." 777 smiled slightly.

"You don't want to know where I came from." 18 raised an eyebrow. "Why

what happened to you?" 777's smile disappeared. "I was abused when I was a child" 18 gasped slightly. "By your parents?" 777 began to tear up. "Yes." 18 sighed and then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." 777 smiled slightly and hugged him back. "It's okay. I forgave them a long time ago." "That's good." He smiled and hugged her tighter. 777 smiled too.

"Thank you for making me feel better." She smiles and pulls away then gets up and 18 does the same. "My pleasure. Would you like to go explore in the emptiness?" "Sure." 777 didn't know why but there seemed to be some kind of chill around 18. Like he wasn't actually who she thinks he is. She just ignored it though and held his hand and walked out of the building. They started walking through the emptiness and 777 was looking around everywhere trying to find something interesting.

They kept walking and 777 found supplies along the way and she put them inside her for safe keeping. They continued walking until they herd a low growl. 777 stepped back. "What was that?" 18 moved in front of her and her grabbed a knife that was on the ground. "Its probably a cat beast." 777 gasped and stepped back more.

Then suddenly a robotic cat walked out from the shadows and it was staring at them. 777 became more scared. "Are we going to die?" 18 chuckled. "Not at all" He ran towards the cat beast and jumped and aimed his knife at its head. The cat beast just raised its claw and hit him away and he fell to the ground. The cat beast leans down and grabs 18 in its mouth.

777 gasped and she looked around for a weapon. She saw a spear a few inches away and she ran and grabbed it. She looked at the cat beast and growled slightly before running at it with the spear and she jumped and sliced at its chest. The cat beast roared in pain letting 18 fall out of his mouth. 777 grabbed 18 and ran behind a can.

"18 you stay here I'll go destroy it." 18 gasped slightly. "No you can't do that 777!" 777 turned her back on him. "Yes I can just watch me." 777 ran at the cat beast and jumped at it then slashed at its shoulder and she cut it. The cat beast screeched loudly and slapped her away. 777 did a back flip and then landed on the ground.

She threw the spear and it went through its chest. She pulled it out then shoved it through its head. The cat beast collapses and dies and she sighs in relief. Then 777 goes back over to 18 and helps him up. "The cat beast is dead now." 18 smiles.

"Very impressive." 777 smiles back and takes his hand. "Let's go home now." 18 smirks. "Good idea." Then they head off towards home.


	3. 18's intensions

18 and 777 reached the old abandoned house and she went inside. She sat down on a rock and looked up at the ceiling. 18 came over and sat next to her. "What are you looking at?" 777 continued to look up. "Nothing I'm just looking at the ceiling." 18 raised a stitched eyebrow.

"What's so interesting about it?" 777 looked at him and smiles. "Not much. I just like looking at things." 18 smiled back. "I see." Then 777 got up and stretched. "Do you mind if I take a nap." 18 stood up as well. "No, I don't mind. I'll take you to your room." 18 lead 777 to a room with a hammock that is tied to two twigs.

777 sat down on it. "Thank you." 18 smiled. "Your welcome dear." Then she lied down on the hammock and fell asleep. 18 smiled at her sleeping form and came over to softly stroke her cheek. "Soon you will be mine." He whispered and walked out of the room.

777 was sleeping peacefully and didn't know that 18 was evil She trusted him too well. But how could you blame her? After all she did suffer as a child so she would make anyone her friend. But sadly, 18 was no friend.


	4. New feathers

777 woke up about an hour later. She opened her eyes slowly and then leaned up and stretched. She looked around everywhere but she couldn't see 18 anywhere. She got off the hammock and began to search for him until she came to a room that was lit with candles. She went inside and saw 18 drawing in a corner so she went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"18?" 18 stopped drawing for a second and turned to look at her. "Hello. Awake I see." 777 just nodded and 18 smiled. "We're going to go into the emptiness today. We need more supplies." 777 smiled and nodded again. "What kind of supplies do we need?" 18 stood up and 777 backed away to give him some space. "We will need some rope, needles and some thread." 777 smiled again and took his hand and started leading him out of the house.

"I think I might know where some rope is." 18 smirked. "That's good so we better start looking." 777 started searching for the rope. She ran over to a pile of junk and started digging through it. As she was doing through the pile a faint blue glow could be seen within it. 777 became curious and started digging through it more until she came to the center.

In the center of the pile of junk were two glowing blue feathers.

She gasped in amazement and picked them up and they glowed brighter. 18 saw her and walked over to her. "What did you find? " 777 showed him the feathers and smiled. "Can I keep them?"

18 smiled back and patted her back. "Of coarse you can." Then 777 tied the feathers behind her head and attached it to her headband.

18 smirked and then started searching again. 777 began to help him search and eventually she found some rope and thread. 18 looked around more and he found a couple of needles as well.

"This is all we need so we can get home now." 777 smiles. "Okay." 18 took her hand and began to lead her back to the house.

When they got there 18 took the rope, needles and thread to his room and 777 went to her own room and laid on the hammock. After about a couple minutes she fell asleep. 18 was in his room working on a little project until he eventually fell asleep too.

He was now standing up with his face laid down on the table with the project beside him. Maybe something interesting would happen in the morning.


	5. Not your decision

The next morning 777 awoke peacefully. She got up and then went to go see 18. When she came to his workshop she saw him working on something. So she went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her then smiled.

"How did you sleep last night my dear?" 777 smiled back. "I slept well. What about you?" "I slept just fine." 777 smiled. "So what are we going to do today?" "Actually I wanted to take you somewhere today." 18 said with the smile still on his face. "Okay, where are you going to take me?" 18 smirked and said. "It's a surprise." "okay." 18 took her hand and then picked up the object that he was working on.

"Come on, let's go." Then he led her out of the house and to a pond. 777 looked around, amazed by the scenery and the sparkling water. "This is beautiful 18." She smiled happily. "I'm glad you like it. I have something to ask you though." "What is it?" She asked. Then 18 kneeled down and took out the object that he was working on earlier.

He opened it and inside was a bolt big enough to fit on 777's finger and it had a small pearl on it to resemble a ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked calmly. 777's smile faded. "18, this is all so sudden I mean I barely know you." 18 looked at her in a slightly pleading way. "Please 777, ever since I met you I loved you. I just want to make you mine." 777 frowns.

"I'm sorry 18 but I can't marry you. It's not just because I don't know you very well but it's also because I'm just not ready to make that kind of commitment yet. I'm sorry." 18 looked at her sadly. "B-but I love you and you're the only female to actually be n-nice to me. Please love me!" 777 stepped back. "I'm sorry 18 I'm not ready to get married yet." 18 glared at her and stood up. He took some rope out and began too walk toward her. "You will be mine. Rather you like it or not." 777 was scared of him now and didn't know what he was going to do until it was too late.

"18, what are you doing?" 18 smirked. "You'll see my dear." He grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back. 777 whimpered and tried to get out of his grasp but he kept his hold on her. "18 stop!" 18 got a piece of cloth out and he tied it around her mouth. "No, you will be mine." He picked her up and took her back to his house and threw her on his bed then tied her hands and feet to the corners of the bed, enabling her to move.

She looked at him with a scared and nervous expression on her face. 18 just chuckled and said. "Don't worry my dear, this won't hurt a bit." He straddled her waist and roughly opened her up and began to rakes his clawed fingers against her gears and wires. 777 let out a yelp and whimper that was muffled by the cloth that was still tied to her around her mouth. 18 grinned and started scratching at her gears painfully.

777's vision began to go blurry and she whimpered again, just wishing that the pain would go away. 18 ripped out a few of her wires and oil began to go everywhere. He smirked and kisses her neck and grinned when he saw her soul seep out of her body. 18 quickly opened himself up and pressed his front roughly against hers. 777 started trembling, becoming weak from how much oil she lost.

She eventually fell unconscious while 18 was still raping her. Everything was a blur to her now.


	6. Escaping his love

777 woke up a few hours later. She found herself in a dark and empty room, chained to the wall. She looked around, her vision starting to get clearer and she saw a candle almost burned out on a small makeshift table. She didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen. And she was scared. She started struggling in the chains that were bond to her wrists but they would not brake. She gave up after a while and just laid there hopelessly. That's when she saw the door creek open and 18 walked inside. He smirked at her and leaned down to stroke her cheek. 777 closed her eyes, not liking the touch. He kissed her and then whispered in her hearing sensor. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly. 777 didn't answer him, too afraid to. 18 whispered in her sensor again. "Answer me." 777 whimpered and opened her eyes. She looked at him with fear. "I was just t-thinking about….freedom.." She didn't want to answer him but she didn't want to know what he would do to her if she didn't do what he said. 18 scoffed. "You don't need freedom. You have me and that's all you'll ever need." He kissed her again roughly and grabbed onto her waist. He pulled her to him with his lips still locked to hers. He started touching her inappropriately until he opened her up and started touching her insides. 777 whimpered and she wanted it to stop. But 18 wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He raked at her wires and gears until her blue soul started to glow faintly. 18 grinned. "There's that beautiful soul of yours." 777 was scared to death now. Oily tears were going down her cheeks, staining her white fabric. 18 opened himself up and then pressed his front against hers roughly. He began to rub against her with friction, making their fronts heat up. 18 kept rubbing against her roughly until he neared his climax. When that time came he pulled away from her when he did climax. He smirked and closed himself up and closed 777 up as well. "I hope you enjoyed that my dear…" He got up and left the room, leaving 777 in the dark. 777 felt alone now with nothing to live for. Then suddenly she noticed something. When he vision got clearer the room looked like it was glowing around her or there was a blue light shining at the walls. She sat up weakly and scratched her head. She felt the two feathers on her headband and she took them off to examine them. They were glowing in her hands and she was amazed by it. She reattached them to her headband and they glowed brighter and then suddenly she felt stronger, like she could brake through anything if she tried hard enough. 777 began to look around the room she was in for something sharp to brake her free from the chains. She saw a piece of metal in the corner so she reached for it with her foot and dragged it over to her. She grabbed it and then started to pick the lock on the chain with it until it opened. Then she used her free hand to unlock the other one. She rubbed her pained wrists and then got up. She was wobbly from laying down for so long. She opened the door quietly and walked out. She snuck through 18's house quietly and hid in the shadows. She found the exit and ran outside. She started sprinting away from 18's house as fast as she could. She was so relieved to be free but deep down she knew it wouldn't last long.


End file.
